The Sister He'll Never Have
by Cookiesama
Summary: A strang girl has fallen from the heavens, throwing the world into runes. Can Vash and his friends save this poor soul? Or will Gunsmoke be lost forever? Better then it sounds, not sure if I'm gonna finish it or not...
1. Chapter 1

The Sister He'll Never Have…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**MUST READ 1st** Ok. I was gett'n some complaints that this type of story was not allowed on FanFiction. So, I went back and fixed a few things. So, hopefully this time things will go better 4 me. N, just to clear up any confusions… Rem is not, in anyway, a part of this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She might come in later, but I will tell u when, k?!?!?!!!!!!!!!! TT So, lets get this on, shall we?!! N, just as a lill' side note, I don't know if I'm gonna finish this 1 er not… I just don't know what eles 2 put. So, any suggestions r welcomed!!!!!!!

**Meanings…**

'_This_…' means thinking.

"_This_…" means talking out loud.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ct. #1

Cold… Silent… Darkness… Where the only things that made up my world… My world of pain… Suffering… and, finally…Death…

So much pain and suffering…… I never knew my family…… I never knew I had a family…… I never knew, I had a life before this living hell…..

I am told that they are very loving and kind… I am also told that they, now, have given birth to two, healthy, baby boys… "Twins." she says, leaning over me, licking her purple lips.

I open my silver-blue eyes only to find, her own shimmering green ones staring back down at me.

'She's tall. Taller then the last one was.' I thought, smiling at the fond memories flooding back to my mind.

My screams, his tears…… My pain, his blood……

'Oh, such fond memories…'

"Hey! Why are you smiling?" She asks, walking over to my left, holding up a red-hot, metal, pick.

"The fun hasn't started, yet!" She replied, stabbing me, hard, in the ribs.

I flinch, and struggle against my chains, but refuse to scream. This kind of thing happens all the time around here…

"Their name's, are Vash and Knives. Well… Aren't you excited, 3666?" she asks, smirking.

"No… And my name isn't 3666, it's Yama!" I cough, blood spilling up from my dry lips down my neck, and finally dripping to the dark floor below, with a sicking **splat**.

"Fine." She replied, twisting further down, and finally pulling out the pick placing it on one of the operating tables next to my bed.

"Don't talk to me. But, you'll be sorry…" She warned tracing her long, ruby red nails over my cheek, easily breaking the flesh.

She stopped and picked up a very large needle, and some pliers.

"Now, this may hurt…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

150 years later…

Far out in the vast regains of space, on, a small, desert-like, planet known as Gunsmoke. There is a man. A man of ruthless power and evil. A man that goes by the name of Knives… But, there is also another man. A man of unsurpassable kindness. A man, by name of Vash the Stampede…

"Vash!! VASH!!! Are you listing to me?!?!!" a certain, blue-haired, insurance girl, yelled.

Staring down at the spiky blond hair, of the gunman we all came to love so well.

Vash flinched, at the sudden outburst. Shocking him out of his temporary laps in consciousness.

"What?! What do you want? My head hurts, Meryl…"

"Well, maybe if you two wouldn't stay up all night drinking, your head wouldn't hurt so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her voice rising with every word.

"Really! You two are such a pain!" She stated, turning from the two, wasted men that sate before her, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh, don't get upset, Sempai. I'm sure that Mr. Vash and Mr. Priest mean well." Her overly cheerful, partner, Millie said.

Meryl just sighed and rolled her eyes, before walking off to the hotel yhey were all staying at.

"Now, come on you two. Snap out of it! We have to get ready to leave for Tonim Town." Millie replied, tapping them both on the shoulder.

"Yah, yah! Ok, we're getting up." The tall man we've come to know and love as Wolfwood, grounded, pulling out a cigarette.

"No, no!" Millie said, pulling the cigarette out of the priest's mouth.

"Cigarette's are bad for your health!"

"Oh… But, it wasn't even lit!"

"Come on you guys! We have to go, NOW!!!" Meryl yelled, already half-way down the street by now.

"Alright, alright! We're come'n! We're come'n! Just stop yelling… My head really hurts…" Vash moaned, dragging himself down the street. Followed by Millie and Wolfwood bringing up the rear.

- - - - - -

"So, where are we going, again?" Vash asked, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"I thought I already told you!" Meryl sighed.

"We're going to Tonim Town. To check in with the local Bernardelli down there about a local disturbance."

"What, kind, of local disturbance?" Vash asked slowly, walking over to the small girl.

"I'm not sure. They didn't say. They just said that it was really important, that's all." She answered, stuffing her suitcase closed.

"So. Where are the others?"

"Oh!" Vash said a little embarrassed, raising a hand to rub the back of his head.

"Millie is still packing… An, Wolfwood, went to go get the truck…"

"WHAT??!!!" Meryl yelled. "We're going to take the truck??!! You know I hate it when Wolfwood drives!!!!!"

"I know! I know!! But, he instated!" Vash said, dropping his bag and covering his face from fear of impact.

"Well, I will not stand for this! I'm going to go put him in his place!" Meryl replied, storming out the door.

"NOO!!!!" Vash yelled behind her. "You can't!"

"Oh, I can't, can I?"

After her brief discussion with the childish, gunman, (more like a quick beating.)

Meryl made her way down the staircase, towards the front off the hotel. There stood Wolfwood and Millie happily chatting away about the sudden change in events, when Meryl came over and quit literally, slapped him over the head.

"WHAT?!! What did I do?!!" Wolfwood yelled, from his new-found spot on the floor, rubbing the growing lump on the back of his scale.

"You're not going to drive the car! Remember what happened the last time?!!"

"No." He simply stated, getting to his feet.

"Last time… You fell asleep at the wheel, cause you wouldn't let anyone else drive. An almost drove us into a book store!!!" Meryl exclaimed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well?!!" spat the irritated priest. "How else do you propose, that we get there?"

There was a short pause…

"We'll take the train!" Millie cheered, happily.

"Then, what are we gonna do about the car?" Vash asked, walking down the stairs to join them.

"We'll sell it, and use the money to buy supplies, or for hotels." Meryl decided.

"WHAT?!! We can't do that!!!" Wolfwood yelled. "That's my car!!"

"Oh, oh! Calm down Wolfwood! We can buy another one, latter!!" Vash cooed, trying to hold the priest back from attacking the smaller of the insurance girls.

"Come on you guys! We're leaving!" Meryl yelled at the two, after she paid the manager.

"Oh, right! Just a sec!" Vash replied.

"Now come on Wolfwood, focus. Are you with me?"

"Yay, yay! I'm with you! Now get your hands off me!!" Wolfwood growled, shacking Vash off his shoulders, and walking with him towards the door.

- - - - - -

A few hours later…

We find our friends, all sitting together on the train, headed toward Tonim Town. Millie and Meryl sat together in the front, happily chatting about something or other. With Vash and Wolfwood behind them.

"Man! I can't believe it!" Wolfwood spat, greedily breathing on the end off his cigarette.

"That guy ripped us off!"

"Well, he seamed like a nice fellow." Vash answered, staring out the window.

"WHAT?!! What are you saying?! That guy didn't even know how to start the dame thing!"

"Yay, maybe… But, he gave us a fair bargain." Vash answered, turning.

"Well… maybe…"

**BANG! CHRASH! SCRECH!**

The train suddenly came to a stop.

"What was that?" Vash cried, bolting up-right in his seat.

"I don't know. But I don't like it." Wolfwood answered, standing up.

Just then, the overhead announcer came on and said, "Sorry folks, just a minor…AHHH!!!!"

A gunshot was heard, echoing through the intercom.

There was a long pause… Then a mans voice said, "THIS IS A STICK UP!!! EVERYBODY OUTSIDE NOW!!!"

Vash looked over at Wolfwood. "This is gonna get ugly."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

N, sorry… But this is where I have 2 leave u… But, don't worry! I shall start on chappy 2 very soon!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, if u would b as so kind 2 review me, that would b very much appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKX SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!

Cookiesama!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**READ 1st!!!** Ok! Here it is, chappiy 2!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! Oh, n here's a lill warn'n. To all of u that don't like blood, guts, and all around good ol' tragedy n dismay… Don't read the following chappiy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It contains all of this n much, much more!!!!!!! Well, anyway… Hope u'll like it!!!!! RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Meanings…**

'_This_…' means thinking.

"_This_…" means talking out loud.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ct. #2

'What… What is this feeling? I-I feel, so cold…' I think, and slowly open my tired eyes. Nothing…I sence nothing… Nothing, but, blue light…

'What is this…'

I slowly reach out my hand to touch it.

My fingers press on something… hard… and… solid…

'Is this suppose to be here?'

When I press my hand upon it fully, it shatters.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" I scream, as I can feel the heavy forces of gravity pulling me down.

I, instinctively, duck my head and cover my face, not wanting to know, what might happen next.

A few minutes pass by, and nothing seems to happen.

I look up, only to discover that I was hanging in mid air, high above the remains of an old pod ship.

'What's going on here?' I wonder, looking around. The second I turn my head, I feel something… Something long and cold… And logged in the back of my neck!

"Huhh? Wha-what is this?!!" I ask in fear, slowly moving a shaky hand towards the object.

**BEEEEP!!! BEEP! BEEP!!**

"Wha-what was that?!!" I cry, pulling my attention away from the object for a time being.

I scan the ship, but see nothing… Then a sharp pain, stabs me in the back off the head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream in agony as the pain increases. Then there is a loud **CLICK**, and all the pain stops…

I breathed a sigh of relief, assuming that the worst was over.

But, the other tubes began to snap from my body.

"NOOOO!!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!" I sob, grabbing at the tubes, trying to stop the reaction, as the last of the tubes breaks from my skin.

Then I feel wind… Wind pushing past me, almost as if I were falling… Falling, through cold, dusty air.

I hit the ground, hard, on my side, cutting my head open on a piece of broken glass.

I moan, weakly, but can't seam to move my body.

"Please!…" I call out to no one, my vision beginning to blur.

"Somebody, help, me…"

My voice dies out in the wind, and my eyes close, as again, darkness consumes my soul…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OK! EVERYBODY OUT HERE! NOW, LETS GET GOING! HURRY UP!" the hijackers yell, as they pull the frighten passengers of the train, and herded them all into large groups. Separating all the men from the women and children.

Vash,Wolfwood, and the girls, were no exception.

"So, what are we gonna do now, Spiky?" Wolfwood whispered under his breath, being forced to the ground, with his hands bound behind his back.

"I'll create a distraction, while you free the girls and the prisoners." he answered.

"HEY! NO TALKING!" one of the hijackers yelled, kicking him in the stomach.

Vash winched, but didn't reply.

"OK! NOW SPREAD OUT MEN, AN FIND HER!!" a big guy, wearing a long, gray coat and a tall, dusty, cowboy hat, ordered.

'That guy, must be the leader…' Vash thought, gazing over the terrified passengers at the man.

'But, who are they looking for?'

"Vash! Here cut through your ropes with this!" Wolfwood whispered, handing him the small pocket knife, that he carried for such emergencies.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!! DON'T DO THIS!!!" a young lady screamed. "MY BABY!!!!"

Vash and Wolfwood turned their heads, toward the startled cry.

"SHUT UP!!!" a hijacker spoke, slapping her across the face and tacking the baby from her arms.

The lady screamed again, as she fell back. But she continued to cry and lunge for her baby.

"NO! MY BABY!!! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!!!"

"SHUT UP, WENCH!!! ER, I'LL…" holding up the baby.

"NO! VASH!!! DON'T DO IT, YOU IDIOT!!" Wolfwood cursed, as he watched his friend sprint over to the distressed lady, and the hijacker holding her baby.

"HEY?!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!" the hijacker cried, turning.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, OR THE SQUART GETS IT!!!" he yelled, pointing his gun to the screaming baby's head.

"Now! Now! I don't want any trouble, ok?" Vash said, raising up his hands, as if to say, 'I mean you no harm…'

"Now just put down your gun, and…"

"NO!!!" the hijacker yelled, backing away, sweat rolling down his face.

"NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!"

'He's scared.' Vash observed, slowly backing away.

"HEY! HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?!!" another hijacker pointed, getting everybody's attention.

"Hey, boss. What should we do 'bout Curly? He's make'n a scene, again…" one of the hijackers informed, the man in the gray coat and cowboy hat.

The 'boss' looked over his shoulder, at the trembling henchman holding the upset baby.

"Kill him, the targets not here anyway. Kill them all." He stated simply, turning back.

"OK! YOU HEARD HIM, BOYS! KILL 'EM ALL!!!" he screamed, running of in the direction of the scared prisoners.

- - - - - -

Meanwhile… Wolfwood had managed to cut everyone lose, and get them to safety. Fortunately for him, Tonim Town wasn't to far up the road. Maybe a 20-30 min run, at best, and with Meryl and Millie in charge. They were in good hands.

"Well, at least their out of danger…" he sighed, lighting up a cigarette and walking back to the train.

"Now, all I have to worry about is Spiky…"

- - - - - -

Vash looked around, trying to come up with a peaceful solution, to this potently dangerous situation. He was, currently, hiding behind a large rock, in the middle of a gun show-down, with a very scared mother and baby in thro. Vash had only two shots left, and was running out of ideas...

'Oh, if only Wolfwood was here!!' he thought, reloading his gun with his remained bullets.

And, like a gray wolf appearing out of the night sky, there he was, right at his side shooting back at the hijackers.

"Woohoo! Where'd you come from?!!" Vash turned in shock.

"From behind the train, dummy!!!" he replied, turning to face him.

"So, what now?"

"We have to get these two, to safety." motioning to the mother and child.

"Right!"

And with that said, Wolfwood reloaded his guns and took aim at the hijackers, as Vash ran with the pair, to the back of the train.

"HEY! HE'S TRY'N TO ESCAPE!!!" one of the hijackers called, pointing towards Vash.

"GET HIM!!!!!" the 'boss' answered, mounting his motorcycle, and rolling of down the sands.

"VASH, LOOK OUT!!!!!" Wolfwood yelled, but it was to late. One of the hijacker's took aim and shot at the woman. Vash couldn't save her in time. The bullet hit her in the back of the head. Killing her almost instantly, as she fell.

"NOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Vash cried, pulling her body with him behind the train.

"NO! No! P-p-please d-don't die!" he cried, brushing her hair back from her face.

"P-pl-please… S-s-ave, my baby…" she whispered her final words, blood spilling from her pale lips, holding up her baby to him.

"Noo… NOO!!!" Vash screamed, pulling her, and the baby, to his chest.

"NO, YOU CAN'T DIE!!! YOU CAN'T!!!"

- - - - - -

Tears fall to the ground, mixing with sand and blood…

A baby cried, gun shots fried, a female voice called out his name…

'Vash… Don't worry, Vash… She's ok…'

'Re-m?!!…'

'No…' the kind voice answered. 'I am Yama… Now get going, Vash…'

"Come on Vash, lets get going." Wolfwood said, offering out his hand.

"W-what?…" Vash asked, still in shock. "What happened to the hijackers?" he asked, shacking it off and tacking his hand.

"Oh. I wouldn't worry 'bout them!" Wolfwood answered, with a slight smile.

"They won't be bother'n no one for a while!" he said, looking back over his shoulder at all the wounded hijackers, struggling to stand, or even move their limbs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up, to the sweet smell of copper mixed with earth…… Blood…… My blood……

As I slowly open my eyes, I was greeted with a very, bright, white blur. As my vision cleared I could tell I was staring straight into one of the three suns.

I moaned, again, slightly and turned my head, only to be assaulted by even more pain.

"W-what happened?" I ask, feeling sick. I lift a hand to touch my throbbing head.

I pulled back when I felt something warm, and sticky…

'Blood…' I thought, slowly pulling myself up right.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" I scream, falling back down to the ground, painfully. Feeling as if my whole back is aflame. I took a labored breath, and tried again.

Eventually, I managed to pull myself up into a sitting position.

"Oooohhhh!!!!!!" I groaned, trying not to move so much. I put a hand to my chest and looked down.

'Broken ribs…' I thought. 'Just great… And, what's this? A feather?!!'

Leaning down I pick up a small blackish-silver feather, from the sand.

The wind blew and more black feathers littered the ground.

'What the…?' turning around.

"Oh, my…" my eyes fell on what I thought couldn't be real…

"W-what is this?!!" I stammered, slowly backing away.

There, sat before me, was a wing. It was huge! It was black in color, but when the sun hit it right, it shown silver. And, to my horror, it was attached to me…

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried, covering my face with my hands.

'Oh, man! Oh, man!! Ok. Ok. It's ok! It's ok! Now just calm down…' I breathed, slightly.

'Ok, now where is this place?'

Trying to forget, the fact that I was 'not human', for the moment… I looked around.

Until I saw a body…

Silence……

'It's th-that lady. T-the on-one with the pu-purple lip stick.' I thought, as it finally hit me.

"OMG!!! ARE YOU OK?!!" I screamed, totally freaking out and forgetting about my own problems. I stood up to run over to the fallen person, when my stupid legs gave out.

"DAME!!!" I cursed, from the ground, but I didn't stop. I pulled myself on my hands and knees, until I was knelling beside her.

"OH, MAN, OH MAN!!!! ARE YOU OK?!! SAY SOMETHING!!!" I yelled shacking the lifeless corpse that I held in my trembling hands, tears falling from my eyes.

"NOO… No!! This can't be happening!!!"

"WHY?!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DIE?!!!!" I cried, holding her body close to my own, now.

"I-I may no-not have liked you, ver-very m-much, b-but you didn't have to DIE!!!!" I sobbed, pulling her even closer, brushing her short black hair away from her pale, purple lips.

There was a sudden pulse. My hands lit up, as her body began to glow a strange silvery-white color, under my touch.

"W-wh-what is th-this?!!" I asked, my hands shacking, but I couldn't seem to let go.

I could feel a strange power coursing through our combined body's touch.

"NO! NO, STOP IT!!!!"

The power surged, pushing us in opposite directions, from the force of the contact.

There was a long silence, and the wind blew softly…

"That…Huff…that, was…Huff…" I breathed slowly, sitting up.

I glanced over at the corpse. She was still, very much dead, but I could swear that I felt something, there. Almost, as if her soul was trying to leave through my body. Trying to escape… To be set free…

'Who are you?' A soft, gentle males voice called out.

"WHAT?!! WHO'S THERE?!!" I cried, spinning around.

I scanned the desert, but saw, no one.

'What's going on?' I wondered, slowly standing up. My legs were kinda shaky, but they held. I started walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get away from this place. This, horrible, horrible, place…

I turned back, and looked at her body one final time.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you…" and with that, I walked away…

- - - - - -

A few hours later, found me still wandering the desert.

In my time alone, I found myself thinking.

'Where am I?…'

'What is this place?…'

'How did I get here?…'

'Where did I come from?…'

'Who are my parents?…'

'Who am I?…'

All of these questions scared me, (especially the last one.)

'Who am I?! How can I not know, who I am?!!! What do I know?!!!! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!!!!!'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed out in anguish, putting my hands to my head, trying to drowned out all the disturbing thoughts.

'Hey!! Calm down! Don't lose your head.' it was the kind voice from before.

'But, who are you?!!' I think, tears staining my dirt covered cheeks.

'Someone who can help. Now just keep going straight. I'm not to far away, now…' the voice answered, then faded away.

"NO! Wait!!!" but the voice was already gone.

"Oh, ok…" I agree, not knowing what else to do at that moment, and continue to walk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Late the next day, at the hotel Inn they were staying at…

We find all our friends gathered around the small kitchen in one of the girl's rooms.

Millie and Meryl were busy cooking up some lunch, while Vash and Wolfwood were sitting at the table.

"Vash, it's not your fault… The baby's better off in that orphanage. " Wolfwood said, puffing onto the end of his cigarette.

Vash looked up into the priest's big blue eyes, and sighed.

"Yes, I know… But, it still doesn't feels like it…" he answered, shacking slightly.

Wolfwood sighed, as Millie came over with a big bowl of spaghetti.

"Here!" she said, setting the bowl down in front of them.

"This'll make you feel better!" she smiled brightly.

"What the heck is it?!!" Wolfwood asked, eyeing up the strange noodles.

"It's spaghetti! Eat up, it's good for you!" she said, tacking her place at the dinning table.

"Spaghetti?" Vash asked, pocking at it with his fork.

"I didn't know we had stuff like this! Where'd you get it?"

"I found it when I was out shopping today, an I thought a lill' change couldn't hurt…" Meryl answered, sitting down next to Millie.

"Unless, I WAS WORNG!" she hissed, balling up her fist.

"No! NO!! It's not that at all!!!!" both the men cried, in unison.

"It's just new! That's all!!!" Vash said, lowering his hands back down to the table.

"It looks delicious!"

"Well, why don't you try some…" Meryl said, getting a little impatient, again.

"Well, here goes…" Vash gulped, picking up a fork-full of noodles to his mouth.

He bit down, and chewed for a few minutes.

"So?" Millie asked. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it! This stuff is GREAT!!!" Vash exclaimed, scooping up more.

"Really? It's good?" Wolfwood asked in shock, staring over at his friend.

When he saw the steaming faces of Meryl and Millie, he quickly thought back on his last words.

"Well, of course it's good! Millie and Meryl made it!" Wolfwood yelled, throwing down his cigarette and shoving a fork of spaghetti into his mouth.

'Wow!' he thought, chewing. 'This stuff _is_ good!'

"So," Wolfwood asked, scooping some noodles onto his plate.

"What's so important about this place?"

"Well," Millie started, setting down her fork and picking up her cup.

"The officer at the Insurance Agency said, that there were a few disappearances." she said, tacking a drink.

"Disappearances?" Vash asked, slurping up one of the long noodles like a piece of string.

"Yay. And they wanted us to help with the investigation." Meryl answered.

Vash turned to Wolfwood. Both the men shared a worried look.

"What? What's wrong?" Millie asked, picking back up her fork.

"Oh! It's nothing!" Vash said, turning back to the girls.

'Sure… It's nothing…' Meryl thought, tacking another bite of her meal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

N, I just havea say, WASN'T THE KAWAIIS THING U EVER SAW?!?!?!!!! VASH N WOLFWOOD EAT'N A BIG BOWL OF SPAGHETTI!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH, 2 DIE 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, hope u like this chappiy! RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's chappy 3 at long last!!!!! N, I very sorry if u guys don't understand this story… It's sorta hard 2 get… But, I'm open 2 suggestions! If any of u have any thoughts, at all, please let me know!!!!! N, I hope this chappy is a lill' better then the last 1… I'M DO'N THE BEST I CAN HERE, DAMIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT Oh, n I guess I lied be4…. O.o Ok…….. I guess I've got no choice but 2 put Rem in here…. But, I'm not happy! Ha ha ha… Just kidden! Hope u'll like! RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Meanings…**

'_This_…' means thinking.

"_This_…" means talking out loud.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ct. #3

5 days later…

We find Vash sitting out on the front porch staring into the mid-day sun.

He yawned, and rubbed his tired eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep, again last night. Ever since the 'train accident' Vash had been on edge. He was very jumpy and nerves during the days. And at night he would have horrible nightmares. His friends were very concerned. They didn't know what to do with him!

Every night he woke up yelling, "NO! NO! STOP! THE PAIN! ALL THAT PAIN!!!"

Nobody knew what he meant. All they could do was try to calm him down as best they could. It had been this way, for almost a week, now…

Vash sighed. 'Why do I keep having these dreams?' he wondered, bringing up a hand to rub his temple.

"Hey, Spiky." someone called from behind him.

Vash didn't need to look, he already knew who it was.

"Hey, Wolfwood…" he spoke, putting down his hand.

Wolfwood didn't reply, as he fished around in this pockets for a cigarette, after leaning his beloved cross-punisher next to the wooden grad rail.

"What's you think'n about?"

"Nothing!" Vash replied, turning towards him with one of his famous smile.

The priest could tell he was lying.

Finally finding a cigarette and putting it to his mouth, he walked over and sat down next to Vash, on the porch steps.

"Come on…" he cooed.

"I know your lying."

"Well…" Vash started, looking down. "It's about those dreams…" he whispered.

"Go on…"

"I… keep having this feeling that someone might be in trouble…"

"What do you mean?" Wolfwood asked, looking up at him.

Vash sighed. "It's like all these bad things are happening to someone else. I see all these memories of the past… Gruesome, terrible memories of death, pain, and suffering, and I can't help but feel… like I've failed someone…"

There was a long pause, than Wolfwood finally spoke.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know…" Vash replied, staring down at his hands.

"I don't know if I can save her…"

"Her?"

**Bang! Bang! Crash! **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gunshots and screams.

"What was that?!!" Vash cried, jumping to his feet.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good!" Wolfwood replied, picking up the huge cross at his side.

"Mr. Vash, Mr. Priest! Hurry! Come help! There's been a shooting in town!" Millie cried, running into the priest's arms, successfully knocking his weapon back to the ground.

"Calm down, Millie, just calm down. Now, just tell us what happened." the surprised Wolfwood said calmly, stroking the poor girl's hair.

"W-Well… Me and M-Meryl were in town checking in with the insurance agency…

W-Where there was a scream! Then some-someone fired a gun, we ran out to see what-what was happening, and then-then…" she was crying to hard to go on.

"Look! It's ok Millie. Just tell us where Meryl is." Vash said, placing his hand on her back.

Sniff! Sniff! "They-They took her!" she cried, barring her face even further into Wolfwood's night blue jacket.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Vash yelled.

"QUICK! MILLIE, WHERE DID THEY GO?!!" he cried, looking straight into the eyes of the hysteric, young women.

"I-I don't know!!!!!!" she cried even harder this time. Her tears turning into chocked sobs, as she managed to say…"I-I didn't see them. All I could look at was that poor girl laying in the street… T-Then there was a gunshot and smoke! THEN MERYL WAS GONE!!!"

Millie began to cry again, uncontrollably, while Wolfwood hugged her tight.

"Shh… Shh… There, there… It's ok, there Millie. We'll get Maryl back, don't worry."

"Vash…" Wolfwood started, but needn't say anymore, for the young blond had already started his way into the town.

Wolfwood, still holding Millie close, made his way into the hotel and up to their room.

"Now Millie." he said, sitting her down on the bed. "I want you to stay here till I get back, ok?"

"But Mr. Priest, what if you…"

"Uh uh… Now I want you to stay here and out of harms way!" an, with that said, he turned and left the room before Millie could get another word of protest.

- - - - - -

A couple minutes later, in town, a large group of people had gathered around. Not sure of what was going on, but curious all the same. Vash and Wolfwood had reached the scene. They stood out in front of the insurance agency that Millie and Maryl both worked at.

"So?" Wolfwood asked, scanning over the blood soaked sand and broken glass. "Where do we begin?"

"Right over there." Vash answered, pointing toward the hospital-wing.

"The hospital? What for?" Wolfwood asked, as they both started walking in that direction.

"Well… Millie said that there was a girl that got caught up in the crossfire. Maybe she saw something." he answered.

"Oh! I see, gonna try to get an eyewitness! Wow, Vash! Ur really on the ball today!" Wolfwood smirked, sarcastically.

"Shut it!" Vash whispered, stepping in through the swinging glass doors, and waking up to a rather skinny looking women sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me, mama?"

She looked up and gave a polite little smile. "May I help you, sir?"

"Umm… Yes! There was a shooting earlier today and…"

She cut him off, "Are you related to the patient, sir?"

"Well… no, but"

"I'm sorry sir, but only family members are allowed access. Now if you'll excuse me…" She replied, and looked back down at the computer screen on the desk.

Vash walked back over to where Wolfwood was waiting by the door.

"So…." he asked, eyeing the young gunmen suspiciously .

"They wouldn't let me in." he confessed, slumping down into a chair in defeat.

"Let me handle this." Wolfwood said, throwing his cigarette bud on the ground and stepping on it.

Wolfwood walked up to the counter and whispered something in the young ladies ear. The nurse blushed and slapped him across the face playfully, then told him to follower her.

Vash was amazed.

"What'd you say to her?" he asked, as he followed them down the hall.

"I'll tell you where your older." he whispered, smiling, as they stopped in front of a white, oak door, with the numbers 042 in big, black script.

"And here you are, sir." the nurse said, blushing again, before walking off down a different hallway to someplace unknown.

"Well, lets go meet her." Wolfwood said, pushing open the big door. Inside, the room was poorly lighted. There lay only one chair, a small wooden table, (that looked to be hand made), a window on the far wall, (next to the chair), and a bed with which lay the sleeping girl.

"Umm… Hello?" Vash asked, stepping up to the side off the bed. The girl stirred, but didn't wake. Wolfwood sat down in the chair.

"Well, looks like we may be here awhile." he said, lighting up yet, another one of his death stick.

Vash looked back at the girl. She was young, probably around her late teens with thick sun-golden hair, cut short in the back and long in the front. AN: (Think AFI)

She was very skinny and pale too, and looked as if she hadn't seen the light of day in mouths!

'That's odd.' Vash thought. 'Wait a minute! What is that?!'

Upon closer inspection, Vash noticed that she was also covered in scars, both new and old. There were so many of them, from what little could be seen through the bandages covering her fair skin.

'My God… What happened to you?' he thought, sitting down next to her on the lumpy, old bed. He put a hand up to touch her face.

'So smooth.' he thought, trailing his ring finger down to her neck, where he brushed against something warm and sticky.

Vash pulled his hand back up to examine the velvet-red, liquid substance trailing down his fingertips.

"She's bleeding." he stated, gazing back down at her.

Wolfwood looked up.

Vash stood up and walked around the bed, to get a better look. What he found when he peeled back the bandages from her neck, shocked him to his very core.

Wolfwood, who noticed this, stood up and walked over to his friend.

"What is it, Vash?" he asked, peering over his shoulder.

"It's…… It's……"

- - - Flashback - - -

140 years ago……

"Vash! Vash, where are you?!" A certain black haired beauty, laughed as she ran down the corridors.

"Ha! Ha! She'll never find me here!" an eight year-old Vash laughed, as he ducked behind one of the many life pods in the ship.

"Oh… Vash! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Rem's sweet, sing-song voice rang through out the halls.

Vash stood up to peak around the life pod he was standing next to, before his eyes caught glimpse of the morbid sight that lay within.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vash screamed, falling back on his knees.

"WHAT IS IT?!!" Rem cried, running to where Vash fell, from around a corner.

"It's…… It's……" Vash cried, huddling himself up within Rem's arms.

Rem looked to where Vash had fallen and saw the cold, dark, life pod.

She looked back to Vash, who was now huddled up in a small ball hugging her tightly, and said, "Vash. Vash, it's ok. She wouldn't hurt you."

Vash looked up, with tears in his sea-green eyes. "She?" he asked.

Rem smiled, "Yes, she. You see Vash, that's a real person in there."

"A person? What's she doing in there?"

"She's sleeping." Rem answered, helping him up.

"Sleeping? Why is she asleep?" Vash asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Because, she the key…"

"What?" Vash asked, the confusion evident in his curious, young face.

Rem just laughed. "Come on." she said, "I'll make you some milk and cookies."

"YAAAAA!!!!!! COOKIES!!!!!!" Vash yelled in delight, racing off down the hall, Rem following close behind.

- - - End Flashback - - -

"It's…. her…."

"Who?" Wolfwood asked, getting a little annoyed at his friend's constant bluntness.

"The key…" Vash answered, knowingly.

"What?! What are you talk'n bout, man?!!"

"Look…" was his only reply. Wolfwood looked to where his friend pointed, and gasped. For there scribed in her neck was the word _Kyuusho…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HOLY CRAP, THAT TOOK A LOONNNGGGG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, I'm glad I finished it! So, do u like it? Don't u like? Let me know in a review, ok? Oh, n I'd like 2 say sorry 4 all the chappiys… Some of 'em r longer, n some shorter…. So I very, very sorries…… But, I just calls 'em like I sees 'em! So till next time this is Cookiesama and good night!

PS. I would also like 2 say a lill' thankies 2 my gut friend Arishy Maxwell!!!

(I know I batuched on the name, so please 4give me, my extreme dumness…)

But THANKIES ALL THE SAME!!!!!!!


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need some help from all my loveable viewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ELSE 2 PUT IN THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had an idea 4 a while, of where I wanted this story 2 go, but now I just don't know… I'm stuck n I need help! So, if any1 has any ideas, I would b very greatful if u would b so kind as 2 email me I don't get some help soon, er out of my current funk, I don't know if I can finish this fic… N, I would very much like 2 know the ending like all of u would… I'll keep work'n on it, n maybe every thing will b ok…

But till then this is Cookiesama n I need ur help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o.O

PS. I know I should have put this at the bottom of the last chappiy but the word _kyuusho_ means key in English, just in case u didn't get it… N, I'm really, really sorry about all of this, I really will try 2 finish this fic…


End file.
